Selfcontrol
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: À la tête de la puissante famille mafieuse Vongola, Tsuna fait face à toutes situations difficiles avec un sang froid extraordinaire que lui a enseigné Reborn. Ou pas.
1. Self control

**Titre :** Self-control

**Disclaimer :** La seule chose qui m'appartient, dans tout ça, est les tomes 1 à 15 de Reborn. L'histoire, le joli coup de crayon et la commercialisation n'est pas de mon fait mais d'Akira Amano-sama, Shueisha Inc., les studios Artland j'imagine (pour l'anime) et je n'évoque même pas les droits de traduction.

**Genre :** Mm, humour, général, centré sur Tsuna parce qu'il le vaut bien.

**Note :** Je ne sais pas si ça va rester un seul OS ou si ça va se transformer en un recueil (étant donné que j'ai quelques idées dur des anecdotes sur la vie de mafieux de Tsuna, faut juste que je les écrive). Je verrai bien.

**Note bis :** M'achetant au fur et à mesure les mangas (bien que je suis en parallèle les scans et l'anime), je me suis habituée à la traduction Glénat. En d'autres termes, je n'utilise pas les préfixes japonais ce qui peut perturber la lecture.

J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture :-) !

* * *

**Self-control**

Tsuna était d'un naturel calme, même s'il affichait toujours des expressions figées, crédules, surprises ou encore blasées face à des coutumes mafieuses (il avait encore du mal à s'y accoutumer) ou alors par rapport aux caractères de ses gardiens. Avant de passer à l'action, il analysait d'abord la situation, puis il se posait tout un tas de question et il choisissait la solution qui lui paraissait la moins pire.

Par exemple, la première fois qu'il fit "les papiers" (autrement dit : lire les rapports, comprendre les comptes, ne pas couler sous le flot de vocabulaires du business, gérer l'armement et le réapprovisionnement, la paperasse à propos d'autorisations sur tout et n'importe quoi), qu'il vit les différentes piles entreposées sur son bureau et le sourire un tantinet sadique de Reborn (celui que l'Arcobaleno affichait lorsqu'un nouvel entrainement débutait), Tsuna détailla ledit bureau (assez classe, grand, en bois lustré, un fauteuil qui donnait plutôt envie de dormir que de bosser), lesdites montagnes de papier et les possibles issues de secours, il évalua ses chances de fuites.

… Mais il se dit que "faire les papiers" (comme on disait dans la Famille) ne devait pas être si terrible que ça en avait l'air. Le pistolet-Léon que pointait Reborn en sa direction n'avait _pas du tout_ influencé son jugement, pas du tout. Celui qui insinuait ça faisait preuve d'une mauvaise foi sans borne !

Jamais il n'eut aussi mal aux mains dans sa vie qu'à cette session paperasse. Il envoya par la suite un mot de remerciement envers Dino, qui lui avait offert une paire de lunette._ Il comprenait pourquoi_.

Tsuna savait que c'était grâce à l'apprentissage de Reborn qui avait formé cette façon de faire.

**xXx**

Cependant, quand Gokudera débarqua dans son bureau, hors d'haleine, le visage crispé, criant qu'une des résidences secondaires Vongola subissait une attaque d'une mafia chinoise ennemie, Tsuna se figea mais reprit contenance. Ce n'était pas une situation habituelle mais pas pour autant imprévisible (et ses hommes étaient entrainés pour ce genre d'attaques). Ça, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant que Gokudera précise quelle maison avait été touchée. Celle où habitaient Kyôko et Haru.

Le temps se figea dans le bureau et Tsuna blêmit. Une seconde plus tard, le temps qu'Hayato cligne des yeux, Tsuna avait disparu. Par contre, sa rage et sa haine étaient tellement palpables que tous ceux qui résidaient dans le QG des Vongola furent incapables de bouger durant un instant, la peur paralysant leurs muscles. Ils se sentirent glacés de l'intérieur, comme si des ondes de haine leur rentraient avec férocité dans leur corps et dans leur esprit. Hayato eut l'impression de revivre leur première rencontre avec le chef de la Varia, Xanxus. La seconde fois où il cligna des yeux, il se rendit compte alors de la gravité de la situation : le Dixième du Nom ne se trouvait plus dans son bureau !

Lorsqu'il redescendit en catastrophe, il croisa Yamamoto et Reborn qui venaient aux nouvelles. Enfin, Reborn se doutait de ce qu'il se passait.

"Imbécile de Tsuna, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, dit l'Arcobaleno, après que le gardien de la Tempête termine son explication."

**xXx**

L'arrivé du Parrain Vongola fut tellement spectaculaire que les mafieux qui s'acharnaient à tout détruire et tuer les proches du Dixième (car les victimes visées étaient bien Kyôko et Haru) arrêtèrent tout mouvement.

N'importe qui l'aurait fait lorsqu'un objet volant non identifié s'écrasait avec force contre les restes de la maison, provoquant beaucoup plus de dommages que les dégâts faits par les mafieux chinois. Il ne restait plus que les fondations, et encore.

De toute façon, la majorité des gens avait déserté la résidence secondaire, grâce à un plan de repli stratégique en cas d'attaque ennemi. En effet, à l'initiative de Vongola Huitième, lorsque la Famille s'agrandissait, la paranoïa de VIII avait modifié les plans de construction des appartements et biens Vongola. Des passages souterrains avaient été rajoutés, donnant accès soit dans une planque cachée ou dans un casino, soit ils débouchaient dans un réseau d'égout ou encore un tunnel. Tout dépendait du secteur (campagne, ville, désert). Le QG principal Vongola avait été entièrement détruit pour être reconstruit beaucoup plus éloigné de la population et avec des passages secrets qui regorgeaient à peu près partout (dans les toilettes de l'aile des chambres réservée aux gardiens, Tsuna découvrit, à ses dépends, qu'il ne fallait pas appuyer sur le minuscule bouton rouge qu'il croyait être un interrupteur ; se retrouver dans la salle de contrôle de caméras presque à oilepé n'avait rien de très glorieux !).

Après un temps d'hésitation, l'un des mafieux chinois bougea pour découvrir la cause de la destruction massive de la résidence, arme au point. Il blanchit en apercevant le Dixième de Nom Vongola, le regard à briser un miroir car le reflet n'y survivrait pas, flamme grandissante de colère, se dégageant des décombres.

Les trois membres de la Varia qui défendaient la résidence/se défoulaient contre des cibles potentiellement faibles et faciles à tuer/Training Time ! ressentirent pour la première fois qu'ils connaissaient Tsuna de l'admiration pour leur deuxième chef, le premier étant Xanxus.

"Il devient enfin un véritable homme !" Le gardien du Soleil de Xanxus se trémoussait.

"Shishishi, Xanxus influence finalement le petit Vongola" Le génie autoproclamé de la Varia souriait comme un dément quand Tsuna envoya bouler l'imbécile de chinois qui l'observait, la puissance bovine dans le regard in action.

"Le… Le seigneur Xanxus reste le plus puissant des deux" Levi-A-Than restait fidèle au chef de la Varia, même s'il admettait intérieurement qu'il était impressionné par l'adresse du Parrain Vongola. Tsuna venait quand même de réaliser un strike en balançant le chinois contre ses potes, rebondissant de part et d'autre dans le tas d'ennemis et termina assommer contre feu le dernier mur encore debout. _Il n'y avait plus de maison, du tout_.

"Où sont Kyôko et Haru ?" Une fois que les vermines mafieuse chinoises furent hors d'état de nuire, Tsuna s'était précipité vers la Varia. Il eut un instant de flottement.

Lussuria emprisonna contre son torse Tsuna de ses longs bras musclés et frotta sa joue contre les cheveux en bataille du parrain.

"Oh~ ! Mon petit Tsuna ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu aussi fort, aussi viril, aussi beau ! Je vais te croquer tout cru ! babilla Lussuria."

Tsuna fut tellement surpris qu'il quitta son Hyper-mode, essayant de se détacher du pot-de-glue qu'était devenu Lussuria. Il tenait à conserver son intégrité physique face aux attouchements de l'excentrique de la Varia. Il le savait tenace et prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait par Ryohei. Son pauvre gardien du Soleil, après une entrevue avec la Varia qui s'était éternisée, avait été étrangement silencieux, pas de "extrême limite" n'avaient été scandés à son retour du QG. Tsuna avait su, par Belphégor en visioconférence individuel, que Lussuria avait coincé Ryohei au détour d'un couloir, que les deux avaient disparu quelque part dans le manoir de la Varia, puis que Ryohei était réapparu le lendemain matin, exténué, sur la porte d'entrée et les avait brièvement salués avant de partir. Face aux insinuations du prince, Tsuna, rougissant, s'était dit que l'écharpe ne devait pas que protéger Ryohei du froid du mois de Janvier.

"Shishishi ! ricana Bel. Tu peux te détendre, roturier Vongola, tes précieuses amies ont été évacuées avec le reste bien avant que les débiles ne commencent à défoncer la villa.

- A… Ah, merci Bel-Iiiiiiiih ! gémit pitoyablement Tsuna lorsque Lussuria glissa une main fraiche sous sa chemise."

Bel suggéra de filmer la scène et de revendre à Mammon cet instant si exceptionnel. Ça fera toujours un chantage contre le Dixième Parrain Vongola au profit de Xanxus, approuva Levi. Heureusement pour Tsuna et malheureusement pour eux, Gokudera Hayato apparut soudainement et envoya bouler de ses poings la sangsue. Alors que le gardien de la Tempête s'acharnait avec hargne sur Lussuria ("Comment oses-tu toucher le Dixième ?!! Je vais te tuer !"), Yamamoto Takeshi aida à se relever un Tsuna tremblotant, encore à l'ouest. Il avait l'impression que la main de Lussuria se trouvait encore sur une de ses fesses.


	2. Tsuna vs les Ancêtres

**Titre :** Self-control : Tsuna vs les Ancêtres

**Disclaimer :** La seule chose qui m'appartient, dans tout ça, est les tomes 1 à 15 de Reborn. L'histoire, le joli coup de crayon et la commercialisation n'est pas de mon fait mais d'Akira Amano-sama, Shueisha Inc., les studios Artland j'imagine (pour l'anime) et je n'évoque même pas les droits de traduction.

**Genre :** Mm, humour, général, la bonne étoile de Tsuna doit être profondément cachée dans la galaxie. Insultes de vieux qui ne devraient choquer personnes.

**Note :** Des mots italiens sont présents dans cet OS. Pour ne pas encombrer la lecture, je vous mets la traduction maintenant :  
(_il_) _Signor/signori_ : monsieur/messieurs. _Fuggifuggi_, de l'Italien _fuggi fuggi_ : cache-cache. _Topicida_ : mort-aux-rats. _Offesa_ : outrage. _Groviera_ : gruyère. _Canceroso_ : cancéreux. _Nullità_ : nullité. _Saccone_ : paillasse. _Ampollosità_ : boursouflure. _Antenato_ : ancêtre)

**Note II :** Je remercie de tout cœur Kitty Purple, Chanlight, BasicRain, Ayumi16, Miharu Shizuka et Selka93.

**Note III : ** M'achetant au fur et à mesure les mangas (bien que je suis en parallèle les scans et l'anime), je me suis habituée à la traduction (pourave) Glénat. En d'autres termes, je n'utilise pas les préfixes japonais ce qui peut perturber la lecture.

J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture :-) !

* * *

**Self-control : Tsuna vs les Ancêtres**

Tsuna savait que gérer la famille Vongola n'allait pas être une tâche aisée. D'une part, parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'être à la tête d'une famille mafieuse (mais _on_ insistait fortement pour qu'il reprenne les rennes du Neuvième). Et, d'autre part, il n'avait pas été au courant de l'existence d'un Conseil composé de membres hautement importants de la Famille et de vieux grigous… d'Anciens. Le Conseil était une entité qui avait la possibilité de mettre des bâtons dans les roues dans la vie et la politique du Boss. _On_ avait omis de lui dire ça, que la moitié des assiégeants étaient particulièrement casse-couilles… pointilleux et qu'un Conseil pouvait être convoqué à tout moment. Tsuna, d'abord intimidé par tous ces grands pontes, ne cédait jamais aux caprices des vieux croutons.

À ce propos, la présence de Reborn dérangeait presque tout le monde, provoquant un débat d'au moins une bonne heure aux cinq premiers Conseils, jusqu'à ce que l'Arcobaleno réplique en tirant d'une balle rebond qui trancha un millimètre de joue de chaque contestataire. Puis, posément, Reborn répliqua d'une voix calme :

"Tsuna est encore un apprenti parrain **sous** ma formation."

Depuis, on ne disait plus rien (du moins, à haute voix). Quand Tsuna allait capituler (parce qu'ils étaient vraiment chiants !), Reborn le frappait à l'arrière de la tête et lui expliquait les intérêts des manœuvres des Anciens, sous les regards colériques et semi-comateux des vieux schnoques.

Comme Reborn avait aussi des obligations, il n'allait pas à tous les Conseils. Et Tsuna regrettait que son précepteur n'assistait pas à ce Conseil, il pressentait quelque chose de vraiment mauvais.

… Et il eut raison.

**xXx**

D'ailleurs, il ne se remettait pas actuellement du choc. Les Anciens, en face, jubilaient. Ils avaient prévu le coup, chuchota une voix en Tsuna.

Car ni Reborn, ni son père (le Conseiller Externe de la Famille), ni il Signor Fuggifuggi (un monsieur de quarante ans à l'allure paternel et sympathique qui l'épaulait) et ni il Signor Topicida (un homme assez jeune, très austère mais bon allié à Tsuna) n'étaient présents et pouvaient confirmer ou infirmer la nouvelle proposition des Anciens. Xanxus participait très peu aux réunions du Conseil. Quant à la Signorina Offesa, à l'autre bout de la table, elle semblait plus emballée par des rapports que par le débat qui prenait lieu (et Tsuna avait un peu – beaucoup – peur de la Corse au caractère sanguin).

"S'il vous plait, est-ce que vous… Vous pouvez me dire pour… Pourquoi je dois faire cela ?"

Tsuna avait du mal à assimiler pleinement la _chose_.

"Vous devez vous marier pour renforcer l'union de la Famille, argua avec une vivacité suspect l'Ancien Groviera.

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai, renchérit l'Ancien Nullità. Cela démotivera les familles ennemies d'envoyer de jeunes colombes dévergondées pour vous séduire et espionner la Famille.

- C'est qu'elles sont sacrément mignonnes de nos jours, ces jouvencelles effrontées, rit l'Ancien Hasbeen. Mais pas aussi joli que Mama !

- Laisse donc ton tas de rides de femme là où elle est, cria d'une voix faiblarde l'Ancien Saccone. On a plus important à faire !

- Espèce de petit bout blanc ! répliqua l'Ancien Hasbeen en accentuant chaque mot pour reprendre sa respiration après chaque mot. _Italiano di Nord !_

_- Italiano di Sud ! Povero !_

- Bande de dégénérés du trou de l'Italie ! Cessez donc vos gamineries de jeunes dévergondés ! hurla en s'étouffant à moitié l'Ancien Canceroso, son cancer de la gorge reprenant du vif de la bête.

- Pauvre de moi, gémit intérieurement Tsuna."

Il se massa l'arête du nez, un réflexe de stress depuis qu'il était à la tête officiellement de la Famille Vongola, qui fit cesser toute dispute. Les Ancêtres, l'œil bizarrement vif, le regardaient tels des corbeaux attendant qu'un animal crève pour aller à la becter.

"Pardonnez nos égarements, Signore Decimo, si nous en revenions au sujet qui nous préoccupe."

Le ton préoccupant de l'Antenato Nullità transpirait l'hypocrisie.

"Rassurez vos craintes, continua-t-il sur un ton gluant de miel de cire d'oreille. Nous avons sélectionné un échantillon de femmes exquises qui devraient vous plaire, _una bella futura Mama_.

- Par… Pardon ? lâcha Tsuna, de plus en plus largué et fatigué.

- Bien évidemment ! Vous devez songer à fonder un avenir pour la Famille."

La fenêtre, à demi-ouverte, était bien tentante. Même si sauter du deuxième étage n'encourait pas à une mort certaine pour lui (et un de ses gardiens pourrait le rattraper _in extremis_ et songer à un attentat contre sa personne).

"Mais, je n'ai que vingt ans, argumenta vainement Tsuna, luttant contre ses instincts suicidaires montés à bloc.

- Justement, s'exclama l'Ancien Groviera. Vous êtes au cœur de la fertilité pour un homme, dans la fleur de l'âge pour avoir un héritier !

- La semence commence à tourner au vinaigre vers trente ans, il faut que vous en profitiez ! s'écria l'Ancien Hasbeen.

- C'est toi qui a été impuissant à partir de trente ans, couilles molles et flasques ! répliqua l'Ancien Saccone. À se demander pourquoi la Mama reste encore avec une épave !

- Signore Decimo ?

- Decimo !

- Hm ? fit la Signorina Offesa en relevant la tête."

Le commandant de la Branche Vongola européenne, la corse Signorina Offesa, vit son Boss, le Decimo Sawada, s'élancer vers la fenêtre derrière elle. Le visage désespéré, Tsuna ouvrit la grand fenêtre et se jeta dehors sous les cris effrayés des vieux croutons.

"Aurais-je raté quelque chose de croustillant ? se demanda-t-elle en retirant ses écouteurs."

**xXx**

Ce jour-là, les gardiens de la Tempête, de la Brune et du Soleil accompagnaient leur Boss. Les réunions du Conseil se déroulaient toujours dans l'annexe du QG Vongola. Ils avaient convenu que Chrome s'occupe de garder la porte de la salle du Conseil, Hayato Gokudera faisait des rondes dans l'aile du Château et Ryohei montait la garde devant la seule fenêtre de la salle. Bien sûr, l'effectif en terme d'hommes de main avait sensiblement augmenté pour assurer la protection de lieux. Kyoya Hibari avait même prêté son adjoint, Kusakabe, et de deux ses moyens meilleurs hommes pour veiller sur l'endroit. Si une attaque survenait, elle aurait du mal à atteindre son objectif.

Les hommes étaient habitués aux cris poussés lors de réunions du Conseil, principalement des disputes entre les Éminents Ancêtres et entre les Anciens et le reste. Il arrivait parfois que des explosions minimes détruisaient le mobilier. Mais rien de bien sérieux.

Par contre, ils n'avaient pas prévu que le dixième parrain saute de la fenêtre. Ryohei ne réfléchit même pas une seconde et se lança vers le point de chute de Tsuna, celui-ci accueillait à bras ouverts les graviers du sol. Le boxeur fit un dérapage extrême, provoquant un nuage blanc de sable et atterrit contre le mur, Tsuna dans ses bras. Alors qu'une pagaille sans nom débuta dans laquelle la tempête Gokudera était sur le point d'exploser (pensez vous ! Le Dixième du Nom avait failli mourir !), Ryohei essayait de ranimer Tsuna dont l'âme semblait partie très loin.

"Hé ! Sawada ! appelait-il de sa voix profondément grave. Pourquoi as-tu fait quelque chose d'aussi extrêmement débile ?

- B… Boss ! Reprenez-vous, les Anciens ne sont pas ici, tentait de réconforter Chrome qui entendait à chaque fois les conversations des Conseils.

- Les vieux schnoques ? releva Ryohei, fronçant des sourcils."

Chrome hocha de la tête.

"Ils veulent que le Boss se marie à une femme de leur choix et qu'ils… Qu'ils fassent un enfant, révéla Chrome, rougissante."

Tsuna, qui émergeait de son acte de folie passager, se doutait que sa tentative de se jeter du deuxième étage était un échec. Il entendit vaguement la voix douce mais hésitante de sa gardienne de la Brume, prit conscience du le pourquoi du comment de son acte de folie et tomba définitivement dans les pommes, contre le torse de Ryohei.

"Sawada !

- Boss !"

**xXx**

L'incident du Conseil fit le tour de toute la Famille Vongola. Exceptionnellement, Hibari abandonna le QG en construction de la Fondation pour venir dans un jet privé en Italie. Takeshi Yamamoto et Lambo, alors âgé de treize ans, revinrent de la visite trimestrielle de Lambo à sa famille, les Bovino. Hayato leur fit un résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé, aidé par Chrome qui relatait le déroulement de la réunion tandis que Ryohei aidait Tsuna à avaler ses cachets. Un silence accompagna la fin du récit de Chrome, puis Hibari sauta par la fenêtre sur laquelle il s'était accoudé et disparut le reste de la journée.

"Il faudrait contacter les autres membres du Conseil pour vérifier si ce que disent les Anciens est une étape importante ou pas, suggéra Takeshi.

- Sportif débile ! Il y avait bien cette femme Corse qui aurait pu répondre et aider le Dixième du Nom mais elle n'a rien fait !

- Si… Signorina Offesa affirme que le mariage du parrain est important pour l'évolution et le bien de la Famille mais ce n'est pas une chose si importante et à précipitée, informa Chrome.

- De toute façon, on ne peut pas joindre les Signori Fuggifuggi et Topicida, ni le Neuvième du Nom, fit Hayato.

- Et il n'y aura pas d'autres réunions avant un moment, dit Ryohei. Les vieux sont à l'hosto pour brulures plus ou moins légères

- Eh ? C'est Gokudera qui…

- J'aurais voulu mais ce n'est pas moi, enragea le gardien de la Tempête. C'est l'autre folle.

- Quand les Anciens ont commencé par évoquer l'avenir marital de la Signorina Offesa, elle s'est mise en colère et leurs a envoyés une bombe et les a menacés de faire sauter leur maison de retraite.

- Ahahaha…"

Le rire de Yamamoto était gêné. Il avait eu affaire à la Signorina Offesa, enfin, il l'avait vu détruire massivement un groupuscule mafieux sur la Côte d'Azur, menacer un chef mafieux russe et macho, touriste, à un Casino de Monaco et défoncer la moitié des gens à Mafia Lande lors d'un entrainement spécial. L'amusement passé, Takeshi redevint sérieux et regarda le pauvre Tsuna, encore hagard.

**xXx**

On apprit le lendemain que l'hôpital dans lequel reposaient les six Anciens (l'Antenato Ampollosità y vivait dix mois sur douze) avait eu quelques soucis électriques (d'ailleurs, Lambo avait beaucoup pleuré à propos de tonfas menaçants de trancher ses cornes).

Lesdits Anciens firent des rêves communs atroces, où un jeune homme à la coiffure en forme d'ananas s'amusait à leur rendre visite en rêve et leur montrer des visions des différents enfers. Le dernier, l'enfer des hommes, mettait en scène le Vongola Decimo et ce même jeune homme dans des positions acrobatiques et pornographiques. Au bout d'un moment, toujours en rêve, l'Antenato Ampollosità demanda pourquoi le Decimo était toujours _en dessous_. Il sollicita plus d'action parce qu'il s'ennuyait dans son trou et que ça lui rappelait sa jeunesse avec le Neuvième. Mukuro, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, fut quelque peu décontenancé et nota dans un coin de son esprit cette information que personne ne devait connaître (excepté peut-être il Nono Vongola). Il verrait combien Mammon paierait pour obtenir ce genre d'information, kufufu~ !

Du côté de Tsuna, qui s'était remis du choc, le parrain fut rassuré que le mariage n'était pas obligatoire, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Yamamoto lui avait certifié qu'on ne l'embêterait plus avec cette histoire. Maintenant, Tsuna devait gérer la protection _rapprochée_ de ses six gardiens jour et nuit, inquiets qu'il fasse une quelconque rechute.

**xXx**

Quelque part à Mafia Land, perchés en haut d'une colline, deux bébés regardaient le soleil qui se couchait dans la mer.

"Tu savais que ça allait partir comme ça, Hey ? fit le bébé à la tétine bleu."

Son interlocuteur à la tétine jaune ne prit pas la peine de répondre, son sourire en coin le faisait pour lui.


	3. Déguisement

**Titre :** Self-control - Déguisement

**Disclaimer :** La seule chose qui m'appartienne, dans tout ça, sont les tomes 1 à 21 de Reborn. L'histoire, le joli coup de crayon et la commercialisation n'est pas de mon fait mais d'Akira Amano-sama, Shueisha Inc., les studios Artland j'imagine (pour l'anime), je ne sais quelle entreprise pour les OST et je n'évoque même pas les droits de traduction propre à chaque pays.

**Genre :** Fan-service =D, humour, Tsunaze life, allusions très légères à du shônen-ai (mais j'ai bien dit _allusions_).

**Note : **Ici, j'utilise les suffixes japonais mais uniquement dans les dialogues.

**Note bis :** _Tasso_ signifierait _blaireau_ mais ayant paumé mon dico français italien en rangeant ma chambre (cherchez l'erreur), je ne suis sure de rien étant donné que la traduction vient d'un site.

**Note ter :** Possédant un seul neurone, blond de surcroit, je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à mes trois revieweuses Cyclamen, Kitty Purple et Chanlight. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse platement et vais remédier à ça immédiatement ! J'en profite pour les remercier d'avoir déposé un p'tit mot, merci beaucoup C= !

J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture :-) !

* * *

**Self-control : Déguisement**

Le boss ne partait presque jamais en mission d'infiltration, et encore moins seul.

Tsuna n'en crut pas ses oreilles lorsque Timoteo lui apprit _Quelques règles de savoir vivre du bon parrain d'une famille mafieuse influente et importante_, chapitre Vongola ("de toute façon, il n'y a qu'elle, les autres familles sont de la gnognottes", avait rajouté Reborn à son élève adoré, hyper sérieux).

Ce n'était pas vraiment crédible après les entrainements de la mort de Reborn, dont la plupart le projetait vers une mort certaine si sa super intuition ne le sauvait pas in extremis. Ou que l'un de ses gardiens intervienne directement, indirectement ou encore sans le faire exprès.

Ou alors lorsqu'il s'en sortait tout seul, sans l'aide de personne et Dieu seul savait comment.

**27**

Comme la fois où, sous prétexte qu'il fallait défendre "l'honneur bafoué" de Kyôko lorsqu'un groupe de "jeunes caïds" l'avait bousculée malencontreusement dans la rue commerçante, Reborn lui avait ordonné de "mettre une raclée de l'autre monde" à ces "bad boys" pour débuter son ascension en tant que futur parrain des Vongola au sein du Japon, à commencer par Namimori. Bien évidemment, Reborn savait que ce genre d'argument ne marchait pas sur son élève, il dramatisa l'incident de Kyôko.

"Tu-tu es bien sûr qu'ils ont b-balafré de visage de Kyôko-chan à un tel point qu'elle est défigurée à vie ? déglutit Tsuna, mi effrayé, mi sceptique.  
- Ryohei ne s'en remet toujours pas, mentit Reborn comme un arracheur de dent, dissimulant avec classe le sourire moqueur qui menaçait de sortir à tout moment."

Reborn avait _juste_ omis de dire que les "jeunes caïds aux regards ultra menaçants" avaient aidé son premier amour de jeunesse à ramasser ses courses, à les trier et à les ordonner dans tous les sacs et l'avaient raccompagnée chez les Sasagawa pour se faire pardonner de leur maladresse.

"T-tu en es vraiment certain qu-qu'ils ont saccagé le supermarché où Ky-kyôko-chan a fait ses courses ? s'assura Tsuna, ne croyant qu'à moitié ce que lui relatait son prof.  
- Hibari les recherche encore, affirma Reborn, l'air grave menaçant d'éclater comme un château de cartes."

Enfin, Reborn avait _aussi_ oublié de révéler à son élève de seize printemps que ces "jeunes caïds aux regards ultra menaçants et à la dégaine de racaille avec leur tatouage de partout" étaient, en fait, des yakusas, de bas étages certes, des quartiers mal fréquentés de Namimori.

"Mais, s-s'ils faisaient partis d'un groupe rival du comité de discipline d'Hibari-san, Hi-Hibari-san les aurait mordu à mort ! s'écria à moitié Tsuna, réaliste et un tantinet paniqué.  
- Hibari a d'autres chats à fouetter, je lui ai certifié que tu t'en occuperais comme le futur bon parrain que tu deviendras, termina avec un sourire Reborn, sans prendre en compte la mine dégoûté de son élève (enfin, si, il le réprimanda en lui lançant la grenade rose de Lambo qui lui arrivait dessus)."

Tsuna ne dut son salue qu'à sa ressemblance fortuite au petit frère décédé du chef de ce gang de "caïds peu fréquentables" et à sa gueule de bois due à la cuite de la veille.

En effet, la famille Sawada avait fêté les vingt ans de mariage de Nana et Iemitsu et ce dernier voulait faire découvrir quelques alcools à son mignon fils. _Mignon fils_ qui n'avait pas consenti à boire de l'alcool mais avec la prise de catch beurré de son père, la présence malsaine de Reborn et d'un entonnoir, Tsuna n'eut pas d'autre choix que de goûter les quelques alcools que proposait Nana, toute pompette. Puis, Reborn avait mystérieusement disparu au cours de la soirée car il devait aller voir le Dr Shamal en quatrième vitesse : Léon ne créait plus ses balles spéciales (quant aux pilules, elles avaient disparu, comme de par hasard).

Face aux yakusas que Reborn avait délibérément provoqué, Tsuna titubait, se tenait contre un mur crade et essayait de rester conscient. Exercice difficile car ses neurones provoquaient sans cesse des _erreurs 404_, probablement trop inhibés par l'alcool encore présent dans son organisme (des pensées cohérentes formulaient des phrases du type : comment j'ai pu arriver ici ?). D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé de "Ennemi à abattre" à "Il est trop mignon, on dirait Manobu-chan ! Vite, on le papouille !" mais toujours était-il que ces mêmes "caïds" avaient pris soin de lui en l'aidant à décuver. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il supposait, Tsuna n'était plus en état de comprendre quoique ce soit.

C'était Hibari Kyoya qui l'avait ramené à la maison en fin de journée, dans un état comateux. Lorsqu'il fut en état de comprendre ce qu'on lui racontait (après avoir, préalablement, vérifié que Tsuna confirmait bien que 2 + 2 = 4 et pas 5 comme il l'affirmait les fois d'avant), on lui raconta que ses amis s'étaient fait du souci durant toute la journée, surtout Gokudera qui était à deux doigts d'exploser toutes les petites mafias locales. Le chef du comité de Discipline de Namimori, pour le bien et l'intégrité de la ville, avait décidé de le ramener. On lui conta aussi que Gokudera eut une explosion sanguinolente nasale en le voyant, s'évanouissant sur Yamamoto, lui même retenant avec un mouchoir le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez. Quant à Ryohei, il n'eut d'autre choix que de réceptionner un Tsuna balancé par Hibari, les joues rosies.

Tsuna ne put raconter comment il s'était retrouvé habillé en _maid_ japonaise.

Quant aux yakusas qui s'étaient occupés de lui, ils n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de rejoindre le comité de Discipline… après une distribution de coups de tonfas qui avait eu lieu lorsqu'un adolescent à la tête d'alouette avait ramassé un autre adolescent à moitié dans le coaltar.

**27**

Cette mésaventure avait donné de drôles d'idées à Reborn.

Comme la fois où le tuteur démoniaque avait forcé Tsuna à se déguiser en fille pour une promotion de sous-vêtements féminins dans tous les magasins de lingeries féminines du plus gros centre commercial de Namimori. Le motif : protéger Kyôko et Haru, entrainant par la même occasion Chrome dans leur mission _Shopping Soldes_, qui profitaient d'une telle aubaine car les prix étaient tout à fait intéressant pour une période de crise économique qui touchait le Japon de plein fouet.

C'était Bianchi qui l'avait transformé en demoiselle de seize ans et le résultat fut mitigé : _jolie_ n'était pas le terme adéquat mais _mignon_ accolait très bien à la bouille gênée, aux grands yeux marrons, à la taille fine et à la plate poitrine de _Tsuya_. Bianchi avait jugé bon de faire enfiler une robe orange de mi-saison à Tsuna, avec des manches bouffantes d'un ton un peu plus clair. Une fois la perruque mise, de long cheveux châtains foncés avec une frange bombée qui tombait sur ses sourcils, Bianchi rajouta un peu de maquillage, juste de quoi faire rosir les joues du travesti et un peu de gloss sur les lèvres. À peine Bianchi eut-elle terminé avec le bâtonnet de gloss qu'Haru débarqua dans la chambre. Elle ne reconnut pas Tsuna, même si elle remarqua qu'il y avait une ressemblance entre l'élu de son cœur et la jeune inconnue. Reborn expliqua alors que _Tsuya_ (Tsuna s'étrangla) était une cousine éloignée de Tsuna et qu'elle voulait accompagner les filles mais étant d'un naturel timide, celle-ci n'osait pas le demander. Le Léon-pistolet qui le visait ne l'avait _absolument_ pas convaincu de n'émettre aucune protestation, non, non !

Surtout que les filles qu'il était sensé protéger étaient accompagnées par presque l'ensemble de ses gardiens. En effet, Gokudera, Yamamoto et le grand-frère de Kyôko étaient présents !

"À quoi rime tout ça, pensa Tsuna, affligé. Je suis sûr que c'est un des sals coups de Reborn !"

Tsuya joua les intimidés jusqu'au bout (Tsuna paniquait qu'un des garçons le reconnaissent) mais Haru et Kyôko l'entrainèrent de force. Heureusement pour le parrain Vongola, personne, à l'exception de Chrome, ne le reconnut. Gokudera se montrait même serviable car Tsuya était la "cousine du Dixième du nom", il lui avait juré de la protéger des malfrats qui oseraient l'aborder tout en se disputant avec Haru. Chrome n'avait rien révélé quant à la supercherie, elle avait sans doute compris qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un entrainement lorsque Tsuna lui fit un rapide signe de la tête en direction de Reborn.

Tsuna eut donc l'une des hontes de sa vie lorsqu'il pénétra dans les magasins de lingeries féminines. Outre le fait qu'il rougissait à en ressembler à une tomate bien mûre, voir toutes ces filles qui s'extasiaient devant des lingeries provoqua en lui un étrange sentiment d'excitation mélangée à de la gêne pure. Il maudissait Reborn de l'avoir entrainé là-dedans tout en refusant net d'essayer le moindre vêtement (heureusement, Chrome l'aidait). Par contre, il ne put réfréner la frénésie de Haru à lui faire enfiler un vêtement qu'elle avait trouvé soldé à moins quatre-vingt dix pourcents. La jeune fille eut un argument de poids : si Tsuya refusait d'enfiler ledit vêtement, Haru la déshabillait sur place !

Ainsi, Tsuya fit fureur en se promenant toute la journée en _Wa-Lolita_. Elle portait un Yukata blanc court constellé de motifs de roses noires, la ceinture également noire se terminait en un énorme nœud. De la dentelle blanche dépassait de la jupe noire bouffante, située sous le vêtement traditionnel. Kyôko lui avait déniché des chaussettes hautes noires et Chrome, amusée par la situation, avait dégoté des chaussures à talon. Tsuna avait _vraiment_ honte et maudissait une fois encore son précepteur sadique.

La réaction des garçons, qui attendaient dehors, ne se fit pas attendre. Ils regardaient Tsuya comme s'ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils se réveillèrent lorsque Kyôko et Haru s'exclamèrent à l'unisson, sous le rire discret de Chrome :

"Elle n'est pas mignonne comme ça ?  
- Ahaha, on peut dire que tu as un charme dévastateur habillée comme ça, Tsuya-chan, la complimenta Yamamoto."

Tsuna prit une teinte cramoisie et remercia du bout des lèvres le joueur de baseball. Il n'arrivait pas à les regarder en face. La honte qu'il éprouvait le clouait sur place et il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant en pleurant. De toute façon, il n'allait pas fait trois mètres qu'il se rétamerait à cause des talons de ses chaussures, se disait-il, miséreux.

Les garçons eurent un sentiment de déjà vu, un soir où ils avaient retrouvé leur Boss/ami/futur membre du club de Boxe déguisé en _maid_.

Il ne se passa aucun incident notable, si ce n'était que tout le monde se retournait pour regarder Tsuya, que Gokudera menaçait d'explorer tout ceux qui s'approchaient dans un rayon de cinq mètres de Tsuya et que les garçons agissaient étrangement. Un peu trop protecteurs, comme lorsque Tsuna était en danger face à des ennemis particulièrement dangereux.

Reborn souriait de contentement.

**27**

Cette tenue l'avait beaucoup amusé et marqué car il réussit à rhabiller Tsuna de ce cadeau commun des trois filles à l'occasion d'une bataille qui s'annonçait violente, sanglante, barbare, meurtrière, sanguinolente, féroce, bestiale, sanguinaire, brutale, démesurée, belliqueuse, terrible et bien évidemment provoquée par Reborn. Bien sûr.

Ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Il se trouvait que la famille italienne _Tasso_, une alliance entre une branche de la famille _Cavallone_ (celle qui s'opposait à la politique du parrain Dino) et la famille _Carcassa_, avait fêté la cérémonie de succession du second parrain (le premier étant mort dans d'étranges circonstances). Tout en martyrisant Skull, Reborn glissa l'air de rien que la famille _Vongola_ les écraserait jusqu'aux derniers si elle en avait envie et que le Dixième parrain Vongola était le Boss le plus puissant de tous les parrains existants. Bien évidemment, la réputation des Vongola était bien connue, certains avaient frissonné de peur en murmurant une prière au _Godfather_. D'autres, plus impulsifs, avaient pris la provocation de Reborn au pied de la lettre et avaient promit de tuer l'héritier Vongola dans les plus brefs délais.  
Décision prise par le tout nouveau _Secondo Tasso_.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire là-bas ? s'écria Tsuna, lorsque Reborn lui apprit la déclaration de guerre.  
- Tu n'as pas à le savoir, répliqua le bébé ultime, en faisant une clé de bras douloureuse à son élève."

Cependant, tous n'en crurent pas leurs yeux lorsque Reborn leur présenta le Dixième parrain Vongola, celui qu'ils devaient combattre et tuer impitoyablement : Sawada Tsunayoshi… Ou plutôt Sawada Tsuya. Surtout lorsque celui-ci (ou celle-ci), éjecté(e) brutalement par son sadique et malsain de précepteur, tomba au sol, dévoilant ce que Reborn lui avait acheté le jour des _Shopping Soldes_ : une lingerie légère aux tons rosées et munie de dentelle.

Il eut une hémorragie nasale abondante du côté des italiens, le Boss Tasso fut hospitalisé d'urgence car perdre du sang alors qu'on était en fin de vie était mauvais signe.

De l'autre côté, chez les Vongola et alliés (Dino et ses hommes s'étaient déplacés, prétextant des "vacances"), les garçons Vongola n'en crurent pas leur yeux lorsqu'ils découvrirent que Tsuya et Tsuna n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Hibari était sur le point de "mordre à mort" Tsuna pour port de vêtements indécents dans des lieux publics, cachant comme il pouvait les rougeurs de ses joues. Kusakabe Tetsuya restait fidèle à son chef, même s'il devait avoué que le bébé avait du goût en matière de travestissement.  
Du côté Cavallone, on ressentait plus de la nostalgie du temps où Reborn s'occupait de Dino. Ce dernier avait dû être métamorphosé en _Dina_ pour infiltrer une maison close d'une famille ennemie afin de récupérer une preuve compromettante contre un député influent italien qui voulait compromettre la famille Cavallone. La mission fut une réussite dans l'ensemble, les hommes de main avaient été séduits par le côté (surtout) maladroit et terriblement mignon de Dina, alors à peine âgée de dix-sept ans.

Dino compatissait au sort de Tsuna.

"Dire que je suis passé par là, soupira Dino.  
- Vous vous en êtes bien sorti, Boss, le consola Romario."

Seul le gang Kokuyô (les deux tiers présents ne se considéraient pas comme "alliés aux Vongola") et Reborn semblaient amusés par la situation. Chrome riait, Ken se moquait allègrement de Tsuna, Chikusa soupirait d'ennuie mais avait un nano-sourire aux lèvres et Reborn affichait son sourire spécial n°3 : "entrainement accompli".

**27**

Vingt-sept ans au compteur, Tsuna réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit Lambo.

"Boss Vongola, pourquoi gardes-tu ce vêtement de fille ? fit remarquer le gardien de la Foudre, fouillant dans la placard de Tsuna à la recherche de l'une de ses deux cornes (à défaut de se cacher de Bianchi)."

Certainement parce que, malgré les malheurs que lui avait fait subir Reborn avec ledit vêtement, cela lui rappelait l'époque de son apprentissage, des sacrés souvenirs en perspectives !

… Même si, lorsque son regard se posait sur le vêtement en question, son corps ne pouvait réprimer un frisson d'horreur.


	4. Une histoire de noms

**Titre :** Self-control : une histoire de noms

**Disclaimer :** La seule chose qui m'appartient, dans tout ça, est les tomes 1 à 25 de Reborn. L'histoire, le joli coup de crayon et la commercialisation n'est pas de mon fait mais d'Akira Amano-sama, Shueisha Inc., les studios Artland j'imagine (pour l'anime) et je n'évoque même pas les droits de traduction.

**Genre :** Humour, attentat auditif des personnages, magouilles des Ancêtres, possible OOC, crackage et crash complet des cellules nerveuses.

**Notes :** Au risque de décevoir des lecteurs, pour le bien de cet OS, Tsuna est en couple avec un des personnages féminins de Reborn (parce qu'en fait, si Tsuna devait finir en couple avec une nana, ce serait elle pour moi ;-) ). Je ne peux pas en dire plus pour ne pas gâcher la lecture, j'espère simplement que cela ne vous rebutera pas ;-).  
Il faut avoir connaissance du deuxième chapitre pour connaître certains OC.  
J'en profite aussi pour remercier _Atsuyo-Chan_.

J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture :-) !

* * *

**Self-control : Une histoire de noms**

Timoteo, le Neuvième parrain Vongola, avait toujours trompé son monde. Sous son sourire bienveillant, donnant une allure de père ou de grand-père gâteux avec ses petits enfants, cachait des intentions tout autres. Après tout, c'était bien lui qui avait réussi à mener en bateau son fils adoptif au caractère explosif pour que ce dernier s'occupe avec ses hommes du futur héritier d'une famille italienne… hum gênante.

Xanxus avait beau n'être qu'un adolescent à cette époque, sa hargne de grand-mère Alzheimer veuve depuis vingt ans et sa fureur d'homme trompé par sa femme étaient déjà inscrites dans sa Flamme.

On ne retrouva jamais l'héritier en question et on ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait avant et après que Xanxus et compagnie ne s'en occupent. Par contre, suite à ce raid contre le QG de la famille ennemie, un certain Levi A Than, un type louche au look ambigu, rejoignit les rangs du présumé héritier des Vongola.

De part son expérience dans ce domaine, Timoteo connaissait beaucoup de subterfuges pour mener à bien ses plans. Aussi, lors des réunions du Grand Conseil, les Ancêtres ne bronchaient face aux décisions du Neuvième du Nom. Ils résistaient un peu, tout en se rappelant de la menace Xanxus. Le petit, alors âgé de neuf ans, avait saccagé leur maison de retraite lorsqu'ils avaient vivement contesté (même qu'un dentier y était passé !) l'union du premier enfant de Timoteo avec la fille cadette de la famille russe Bratva.

.

De fait, lorsque les Vénérables Ancêtres rencontrèrent pour la première fois le nouveau parrain Vongola, le fils du conseiller externe, ils surent que la roue avait tourné en leur faveur. Sawada Tsunayoshi, un petit japonais, ne ressemblait en aucun cas à son père. Il était naïf, crédule, naïf, peureux, mais surtout naïf. Certes, il était (toujours) entraîné par Reborn, le tueur à gage de la Famille et le tueur le plus craint du Milieu. Certes, il avait une bonne garde, soit six gardiens très protecteurs et _plus ou moins_ (très) loyaux envers leur Boss.

"Plus ou moins" parce que, comme d'habitude, le second gardien de la Brume n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Même si la jeune et délicate Dokuro Chrome faisait preuve d'une fidèle sans borne à Tsuna, son autre moitié, le tueur emprisonné par les Vendicare, Rokudo Mukuro, apparaissait et disparaissait à sa guise.

"Plus ou moins" car le gardien du Nuage possédait un caractère de m… et gravitait autour de la famille tel un électron libre.

"Plus ou moins" car le gardien de la Foudre, le dénommé Lambo de la famille Bovino n'était qu'un crétin au QI d'une vache qui observait les voitures passées en broutant tranquillement. Mais ce n'était que l'avis de Reborn et d'un bon nombre de personnes.

Par contre, depuis l'incident du mariage, les Ancêtres surent qu'au moindre problème qui concernait le parrain, les six gardiens rappliquaient illico presto et gare aux représailles !

Sans compter sur Reborn, dont la menace était plus perfide et planait au-dessus de leur tête.

… Ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de profiter de chaque instant de faiblesse du Boss Vongola.

**.  
**

Comme aujourd'hui…

**.  
**

Tsuna était à une des cliniques privées des Cavallone. Dino en possédait plusieurs à travers le monde mais celle-ci, située en Italie du Nord, était la meilleure, que ce soit au niveau du personnel hospitalier que sur les technologies employées.

La femme de Tsuna était en train d'accouchée et le pauvre Boss paniquait aux cris de douleurs tous aussi forts et terribles à supporter que les autres. Au chevet d'une Haru transpirante et crispée de douleurs, il se faisait broyer la main, il se faisait copieusement insulter puis pardonner, il se prenait des ultrasons qui lui vrillaient les tympans et le cerveau, l'assommant presque. De l'autre côté, Reborn et Bianchi, reconvertie en sage-femme et portant de longs gants, soutenaient Haru autant qu'ils le pouvaient. En face de Haru, le Docteur Shamal faisait de son mieux pour préparer l'arriver du bébé, donnant des encouragements à la jeune femme.

Tsuna voulut prendre une pause dans le couloir, la survie de son corps et celle de sa santé mentale en dépendaient. Cependant, les menaces que lui proférait Haru s'il la quittait "_ne serait-ce qu'une putain de seconde_" le dissuadèrent de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Kyôko, beaucoup plus compréhensive, lui indiqua du regard qu'elle prenait la relève et l'encouragea à s'aérer l'esprit et les oreilles dans le couloir quelques instants. Même Reborn lui ordonna de sortir au détriment des ordres de Haru.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, on allait lui demander si c'était terminé mais avant que Ryohei ne puisse prononcer la moindre syllabe, un cri déchirant de Haru répondirent à leur question commune. Tsuna, blême comme s'il avait croisé le spectre de la mort en personne, referma la porte et glissa contre elle. Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule. Tsuna leva la tête et croisa le regard mi-inquiet et mi-bienveillant de Yamamoto.

"Kufufu, tu fais peine à voir, Tsunayoshi-kun, se moqua Mukuro à demi assis sur un meuble."

L'autre gardien de la Brume avait obtenu une dérogation spéciale pour soutenir son patron de la terrible épreuve qu'était l'accouchement de Haru.

_À la demande de cette dernière !_

Les négociations par les voies administratives n'avaient rien donné, ni les rendez-vous entre chef mafieux et chef de la prison, et encore moins les arrangements entre avocats. Par contre, l'arrivée fracassante à l'improviste de Haru enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, entourée de Bianchi, Kyôko, Chrome et Hana, avait changé la donne.

**.:.**

Ce jour-là, les gardiens auraient tout donné pour faire fuir la furie criarde et hystérique aux menaces anatomiquement douloureuses. Sur le point d'accoucher, Haru avançait avec la vitesse d'une tortue asthmatique tout en vociférant des menaces _très imaginatives_ à tout va, suivie :

- D'une Kyôko souriante ("Voyons Haru, tu fais peur aux prisonniers, puis ce n'est pas la bonne position, ni le bon objet, c'est plutôt l'inverse en fait") qui soutenait son amie.

- D'une Chrome gênée qui marmonnait toute seule ("Oui Seigneur Mukuro… Ce n'est simplement que Haru… Oui, la femme du Boss… Elle vous veut à son accouchement mais les Vendicare ne… Je pense que vous apprécierez"). Elle retira son cache-œil avec discrétion, permettant à Mukuro d'assister d'un œil à la scène.

- Et d'une Hana indifférente mais dans le fond grandement amusée.

Bien évidemment, les geôliers Vendicare auraient arrêté les intruses depuis leur entrée dans la prison ("_COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS LAISSER DEHORS DE PAUVRES FEMMES SANS DÉFENSE DANS UN _FROID_ PAREIL __ ? VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES_…"). Ce n'était pas les menaces d'un trident mal placé anatomiquement qui ne les effrayait à ce point, ni les menaces silencieuses des deux autres civils s'ils risquaient de poser un doigt sur la femme enceinte. Indubitablement, le Scorpion Vénéneux restait ni plus ni moins la plus menaçante des protectrices de la femme du dixième parrain Vongola. Bianchi empestait le poison à plein nez. Et si les Vendicare allaient user de la force pour faire déguerpir les femmes de la prison, une menace lourde les en avait empêchés. Quiconque touchait l'une des trois civiles se verrait transformer en tas de gélatine et la jeune gardienne Vongola s'occuperait du reste de conscience humaine. Sans compter sur la fureur du parrain Vongola, même si sa femme et ses amies étaient en tord.

Certains surveillants pénitenciers n'entreprirent même pas lever le moindre doigt sur la gardienne Vongola de la Brume de peur d'avoir des représailles de Rokudo Mukuro, qui rappliquait à toute vitesse si l'on touchait à sa protégée.

Au bout d'une heure et demie où les jeunes femmes se perdaient dans la prison (bien que Bianchi testait en louceder des poisons sur des prisonniers "immondes" et "moches", avouera-t-elle plus tard) et d'une demie heure de pause casse-croûte où elles papotèrent joyeusement avec des prisonniers, le chef de la prison (un certain Maître Bandé) accepta de les recevoir. Une discussion houleuse commença. Haru perdit vite patience. Son mari désirait que Mukuro assiste à son accouchement pour célébrer la descendance Sawada. Et Haru aimait bien la présence du second gardien de la Brume Vongola. Et puis, ça ferait plaisir à Chrome de voir en chair et en os l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, qui l'avait sorti de son ennuie de la vie et qui lui avait offert une nouvelle existence.

Au bout d'une heure où Maître Bandé et Haru s'envoyaient des piques de plus en plus acérées et violentes ("_QUOI ? COMMENT OSER-VOUS PRÉTENDRE QUE MON MARI, QUI EST UN HOMME RESPECTABLE _LUI_, PRÉPARE UNE ÉVASION POUR MONSIEUR MUKURO EN SE SERVANT DE NOUS ?_"), Haru perdit les eaux. Un moment paniquées, les filles se demandaient si la femme de Tsuna n'allait pas accoucher, là, dans le bureau du chef de prison de la mafia.

Excédé et affligé au dernier degré existant, Maître Bandé abandonna la partie lorsque Haru pleura comme une madeleine dans les bras de Kyôko et de Bianchi. À vrai dire, il n'aurait jamais cru que le regard perçant de la femme aux cheveux noirs de jais coupés en carré pouvait être aussi persuasif. Elle l'avait dévisagé du haut de ses talons et tailleur noir avec un air acéré s'il n'abandonnait pas la partie. Peut-être était-ce de cette manière que cette femme arrivait à faire plier son mari extrême.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, une délégation Vongola récupéra les cinq femmes, dans un grand état de panique. Tsuna, Ryohei, et Iemitsu n'en crurent pas leurs yeux lorsqu'ils apprirent que :

- D'une, elles s'en étaient sorties vivantes et indemnes.

- De deux, elles y étaient restées quatre bonnes heures sans devenir folles (trois d'entre elles étaient des civils n'ayant rien avoir avec le Milieu).

- De trois, elles avaient réussi à obtenir une liberté surveillée et provisoire pour Mukuro.

"En fait, c'est Haru qui a fait le forcing, raconta Hana avec un air détaché aux hommes, toujours abasourdis. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il est moche et sinistre comme type, ce Maître Bandé, une véritable momie. Je crois qu'il allait craquer au bout d'un moment et Haru a perdu les eaux sur son fauteuil en cuir. Nous avons paniqué et il a décidé de nous faire une fleur.  
- Ha-Haru a… a…  
- Respire Sawada, lui intima Hana, amusée. Ce n'est apparemment pas pour maintenant. De toute façon, il aurait fini par craquer, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire de renard."

Toujours en état de choque, Tsuna s'empressa de s'excuser auprès du Directeur Pénitencier et de le remercier pour son geste. La poignée de main de Maître Bandé était fébrile. À cause de l'aura sinistre qui entourait le personnage et des bandelettes blanche qui recouvrait la moindre parcelle de peau, on ne pouvait deviner les expressions de Maître Bandé. Cependant, grâce à son Hyper Intuition, Tsuna sentait que le regard effrayé de l'homme était rivé sur Hana. Bien que sa curiosité était piquée, il ne préféra pas savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé ici.

Trois jours plus tard, Haru ressentit les contractions annonciatrices de l'imminence de l'arrivée de Sawada Junior. Les paris sur le sexe du bébé secouèrent le monde mafieux. Après tout, Haru Sawada voulait le découvrir après "_des heures de souffrances_".

**.:.**

Et cela faisait sept heures qu'elle était en train dans la salle d'accouchement.

"Comment fait-elle pour supporter tout ça ? demanda Tsuna, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.  
- L'accouchement est l'un des moments les plus importants pour une femme, dit avec philosophie Yamamoto, soutenant son ami et chef.  
- Faut vraiment être maso pour aimer souffrir le martyr, fit avec désinvolte Gokudera, une paille dans la bouche."

Sa sœur ainée lui avait formellement interdit de fumer dans la clinique et à proximité de la salle d'accouchement. Kusakabe lui avait refilé un placebo pour tenir jusqu'à ce que Bébé Sawada arrive.

En parlant du loup, le second d'Hibari arriva à leur hauteur.

"Il n'y a rien à signaler dehors, leur informa-t-il. Enfin, si, il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir et Kyo se charge de les recevoir mais…  
- VOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! hurla une voix bien connue à l'entrée de la clinique.  
- Squalo ? s'étonna Yamamoto.  
- Que font ces extrêmes de la Varia ici ? s'interrogea Ryohei."

Kusakabe haussa des épaules et s'écarta sur le côté, laissant apparaître trois des gardiens de Xanxus. Tsuna n'était plus à une abominati… euh anomalie près.

"Shishishi, bonjour roturiers Vongola, salua poliment Bel.  
- Oh ! Mon pauvre petit Tsuna ! Ce doit être une terrible épreuve pour toi mais la grand sœur de la Varia est là pour t'aider à la surmonter, babilla Lussuria en tentant d'enlacer le Boss Vongola.  
- Bas les pattes, homo nécrophile, s'écria Gokudera en s'interposant.  
- VOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII ! vociféra Squalo, c'est pas bientôt fini ce bord…  
- TA GUEULE, SALE POISCAILLE DE MES DEUX, Y EN A QUI MORFLE ICI, CONNARD ! VA TE FAIRE… AAAAAAAAAAAH !  
- Haru !"

Tsuna, translucide d'anxiété, se précipita à l'intérieur de la salle d'accouchement, laissant ses hommes entre eux. Le couloir devint étrangement silencieux.

"Shishishi, elle a du coffre la princesse Vongola, remarqua le gardien de la Tempête Varia, après un énième cri de douleur.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? fit son homologue Vongola.  
- C'est le Boss qui nous envoie, il s'inquiète à propos d'une attaque d'une famille ennemie ici, révéla Lussuria en dépoussiérant sa veste en cuire.  
- Xanxus, _inquiet_ ? releva Yamamoto, pour le moins surpris.  
- La clinique est au top de la sécurité. Personne ne sait qu'Haru accouche aujourd'hui et ici, objecta Ryohei en fronçant des sourcils.  
- Kufufu, depuis quand Xanxus s'inquiète-t-il du sort du fils de son pire ennemi en envoyant la moitié de ses lieutenants ?"

Curieusement, la remarque de Mukuro jeta un froid parmi les trois hommes de la Varia, même Squalo n'émit pas un cri surpuissant. Non, depuis tout à l'heure, il regardait la porte par laquelle était passé Tsuna, avec un air presque admiratif.

"Ne me dites pas que vous êtes venus sans son autorisation, laissa glisser avec un sourire moqueur Mukuro."

Le gardien de la Pluie de la Varia sembla se réveilla.

"Notre crétin de Boss nous a dit lors de notre réunion hebdomadaire qu'un attentat pourrait avoir lieu aujourd'hui à la Clinique de ce crétin de cheval ailé.  
- Il y a tout juste une heure, surenchérit Lussuria. Mais je crois avoir aperçu le Boss avec Kyoya-chan quand nous sommes entrées dans la clinique."

Kusakabe eut du mal à étouffer un pouffement. Encore un truc qu'il pourra raconter à Romario avec un verre de saké.

"Shishishi, j'espère que les deux se rappellent que la femme du roturier Vongola accouche et qu'ils ne vont pas engager de combat, lança Bel, grand sourire aux lèvres."

À peine avait-il terminé qu'une explosion retentit. Un étrange sentiment de malaise s'instaura en chacun.

"Ma ma~! Ils sont vraiment intenables, se désola Lussuria.  
- Hahaha, je crois qu'on devrait aller les calmer, préconisa Yamamoto, terriblement gêné."

Une autre explosion fit vibrer l'ensemble de l'infrastructure de la clinique et rivalisa en tapage avec un hurlement déchirant de Haru. D'autres cris survinrent : ceux du personnels hospitaliers indignés ou effrayés.

"SI VOUS N'ARRÊTEZ PAS LES ABRUTIS QUI SE BATTENT ALORS QUE _MON_ FILS VIENT AU MONDE, JE VAIS LES ARRÊTER MOI-MÊME ET ENSUITE, JE VOUS COUPE LES COUI… RHAAAAAAAA !"

Avant que quiconque ne puisse émettre un geste, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Hana débarqua dans le couloir, rouge de colère. Sans jeter le moindre regard, elle les dépassa à grandes enjambées, ses courts cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène volaient derrière elle. Si le combat entre Xanxus et Hibari ne faisait pas autant de bruit, on aurait pu entendre les talons des bottines de la japonaise claquer sèchement sur le sol. Yamamoto, Lussuria et Squalo se dévouèrent pour lui prêter main forte (on parlait bien d'arrêter deux armes à destruction massive). À peine firent-ils trois pas que Ryohei les appela. Toujours adossé contre le mur, il leur fit comprendre d'un bref mouvement de tête qu'ils ne devaient pas se donner cette peine.

Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître dans les esprits des mafieux, un silence inquiétant régnait pas moins d'une minute après le départ d'Hana. Lorsqu'elle revint, le pas était plus posé, moins rapide. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son mari, un regard quelque peu énervé mais pas moins tendre auquel Ryohei répondit. Puis, elle s'engouffra dans la salle d'accouchement. Elle repassa la tête à travers l'ouverture de la porte, un sourire fatigué au coin des lèvres :

"_Ça_ commence par sortir."

Il n'y avait bien que Hana, anciennement Kurokawa et à présent Sasagawa, pour qualifier un bébé de "ça".

**.  
**

Une réunion extraordinaire avait réuni l'ensemble des membres du Grand Conseil le lendemain de la naissance de Ienobu Sawada. Bien sûr, personne n'était dupe du fait que les Vieux Croutons voulaient profiter de l'état de fébrilité du parrain Vongola, dont les oreilles se remettaient difficilement des cris incessants assortis aux menaces de tortures et de morts de sa bien aimée et délicate épouse.

En réalité, Tsuna redoutait que Reborn expérimente lesdites menaces de Haru. Il l'avait bien vu prendre des notes sur l'épaule de Bianchi avec un air admiratif.

Lorsqu'il arriva, le jeune parrain du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans s'excusa de son retard. À peine eu-t-il le temps de faire un pas supplémentaire qu'on le félicita à coup d'embrassades, de tapes sur le dos, de sourires polis ou d'un reniflements dédaigneux de la part de Xanxus. Son père avait décidé de mettre de côté ses activités pour s'octroyer une semaine de repos en compagnie de sa femme (Nana était aux côtés de Haru), de son fils et sa belle-fille, et de son petit-fils. Et bien qu'il tenait admirablement l'alcool, la gueule de bois le laissait minablement sur son siège, à la droite du siège du parrain.

Les Anciens félicitèrent Tsuna, la lignée Vongola était en route et c'était une bonne chose ! Certains regrettaient cependant que la Mama ne soit pas une fille d'une autre famille mafieuse où une alliance aurait pu renforcer la famille Vongola.

Étonnamment, les douze sièges du Grand Conseil étaient occupés. Généralement, Xanxus ne participait que très rarement aux réunions et partait au bout d'un moment. Les trois représentants des branches européenne, américaine et asiatique Vongola étaient présents que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient sur le continent. Iemitsu Sawada se déplaçait plus souvent pour épauler son fils contre les Vieux Manipulateurs et comptait sur Reborn pour détourner les attentions desdits Vieux afin que son fils ne tombe pas dans le panneau. Parfois, le treizième siège était occupé par l'ancien parrain, Timoteo Vongola, lorsque l'envie l'en prenait.

Tout le monde prit place et Tsuna réprima un soupir. Il sentait gros comme l'égocentrisme de Lambo que les Anciens allaient inventer encore une excuse pour l'enquiquiner.

"Messieurs, s'adressa-t-il à l'ensemble des hommes qui lui répondirent par un hochement de la tête (à peine un regard pour Xanxus et un bref salut de la main pour son père dont le reste de la tête s'échouait dans son bras), Mademoiselle, salua Tsuna à l'encontre de la corse Signorina Offesa."

Ses souvenirs lui montraient encore son coup de sang contre les Anciens lorsqu'ils avaient encore mis sur le tapis son avenir marital. La Signorina Offesa tenait à son statut de Mademoiselle jusqu'à ses trente ans. Elle consentirait alors à se marier après cet âge-là, avait-elle affirmé.

"Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui sur la demande des Anciens de la Famille, débuta Tsuna, ignorant le grommellement de la seule femme ("… _vieux cons_… _mariage_… _explosions_…").

- En effet Boss, voulut s'écrier l'Antenato Canceroso mais personne ne comprit un seul mot noyé dans une toux qui le fit s'étouffer.  
- Pourvu qu'il en crève, capta l'Hyper Intuition de Tsuna.  
- Ce que voulait dire mon vieil ami, reprit l'Antenato Groviera, est que la _Famiglia_ doit s'adapter à son époque."

Un méchant pressentiment comprima la poitrine de Tsuna. Il balaya la tête du regard et remarqua que Xanxus se pinça l'arrête du nez, regrettant probablement d'avoir accepté à la demande conjointe de Lussuria et Squalo d'aider Sawada contre les revendications des Vieux Cons, que son père n'avait pas changé de position et que les Signore Topicida et Fuggifuggi haussèrent chacun leur sourcil gauche. La Signorina Offesa préférait entrer en transe pour maîtriser son self-control.

"Je vous écoute, consentit Tsuna."

Reborn était absent du tableau mais Tsuna se doutait qu'il devait se planquer quelque part dans la salle du Conseil.

"Il nous est apparu, articula l'Antenato Saccona avec difficulté, au cours de l'une de nos parties de Bridge et de Poker…  
- Où tu triches, espèce de raclure de verrues, cracha l'Antenato Nullità.  
- C'est toi qui ne sais pas jouer, rétorqua l'Antenato Saccone dont la difficulté l'élocution disparue mystérieusement.  
- Bisogna cambiare il nome della Famiglia ! s'écria l'Antenato Ampollosità du fond de son siège en levant le doigt au ciel. (_Il faut changer le nom de la Famiglia__**)**_  
- Esattamente ! approuva l'Antenato Canceroso. (_Exactement_)  
- Completamente ! rajouta l'Antenato Groviera. (_Tout à fait_**)**  
- Si, si ! acquiesça l'Antenato Saccone.  
- Banda di marmittone! les injuria l'Antenato Hasbeen. Questo è fuori di questione !" (_Bande de troufions ! C'est hors de question !_)

Vexé dans son siège, l'Antenato Nullità ne prit pas la parole à la suite de ses compères.

Le reste des membres du Grand Conseil s'entreregardèrent, ne sachant pas si les Vieux étaient réellement sérieux.

"Hé ! Les vieux cons ! cria la Signorina Offesa".

Elle capta l'attention des Anciens qui s'indignèrent devant l'appellation.

"J'en ai rien à cirer. Vous vous voulez renommer la famille, c'est ça ?"

Les Anciens approuvèrent vigoureusement, au détriment des poumons de l'Antenato Canceroso qui fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. D'un coup habile de canne, l'Antenato Saccone l'assomma et répondit :

"Nous savons que c'est le Primo qui est à l'origine du nom de la _Famiglia_. Cependant, à notre époque, même si la _Famiglia_ prospère toujours autant…  
- Il faut appeler la _Famiglia _la_ Cosa Nostra_, le coupa l'Antenato Groviera. Il faut un nom qui imprègne de terreur nos ennemis.  
- Je croyais que c'était déjà le cas, murmura Tsuna au Signore Topicida, à sa gauche.  
- Ça l'est, lui confirma l'homme."

Tsuna se rappela de sa première venue à Mafia Land où le simple chuchotement de Vongola avait suffit à faire taire l'ensemble des mafieux.

Le débat des Vieux (l'Antenato Hasbeen, farouchement opposé à cette idée, tentait de parler aussi fort que ses contemporains) fut interrompu par l'hilarité de Xanxus et de la Signorina Offesa. Cette dernière était affalée contre la table, gloussant dans ses bras. Quant au chef de l'escadron de la Varia, il s'était rejeté en arrière, contre le dossier du siège pour rire à gorge déployé. Il Signore Fuggifuggi laissa échapper un rire discret.

Il Signore Topicida tapotait sur son ordinateur, à la grande curiosité de Tsuna. Au bout d'un moment, les rires s'estompèrent et les insultes valsaient d'un camp à l'autre. Tsuna sentait que la patience de Xanxus s'amenuisait au fut et à mesure que la réunion se prolongeait. Le dirigeant de la branche asiatique tapota sur la table, réclamant le silence.

"Je vous informe que nous ne pouvons renommer la famille la_ Cosa Nostra_, annonça-t-il avec un air sérieux. Un copyright a été déposé. Il en de même pour la _Mano Nera_, la _Camorra_, la _Sacra Corona Unita_, la _Stidda_, la _'Ndrangheta_ ou même _Famiglia Gerevini_.  
- Cela semble en effet une entreprise difficile, appuya il Signore Fuggifuggi.  
- Ah ! Ve l'avevo detto molto ! jubila l'Antenato Hasbeen." (_Ah_ ! _Je vous l'avais bien dit_ !)

**.  
**

"QUOI ?"

Le cri de Gokudera résonna dans tout le manoir principal, ne surprenant nullement le personnel.  
Une question d'habitude.

"Ahaha, ils sont en pleine forme alors.  
- Au fait, vous savez pourquoi Xanxus était là ? demanda Tsuna, toujours interrogatifs sur la présence du chef de la Varia."

Ce fut Ryohei qui donna la réponse.

"C'est à cause de Hana. Ça a un rapport avec hier.  
- Et tu sais ce qu'elle leur a dit pour qu'ils arrêtent de se friter ?"

L'air de rien, il fallait se lever tôt pour stopper les deux bulldozers du ciel et du nuage. Même Reborn ne s'y risquait pas.

… Sauf s'il était _vraiment_ en pétard.

"Pas vraiment. Elle ne m'a rien dit. D'après les infirmières, elle s'est avancée vers eux, leur a murmuré des mots puis elle est partie. Après ça, ils se sont arrêtés et sont allés attendre dehors."

* * *

**Notes de fin :** Pour le prénom du pitchoun de Tsuna et Haru, j'ai suivi la logique de la manga. En effet, les descendant de Giotto sont tous des prénoms de Shoguns de la dynastie Tokugawa pendant l'ère Edo. Ainsi, _Ienobu_ Tokugawa succède à _Tsunayoshi_ Tokugawa, dont il était le neveu.

Merci à Wikipédia qui m'a fourni ces renseignements ainsi que les noms des vraies familles mafieuses italiennes.

Bien que l'italien a été ma LV2, cela fait quatre ans que je ne le pratique plus et j'ai énormément perdu. Les traductions proviennent d'un site de traduction, corrigées par mon dico et mon Bescherelle (cependant, je ne suis pas certaine de la grammaire exacte des phrases, veuillez me pardonner ;-) ).


End file.
